Burning Angel
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep S29E32 Connie. Multi-chapter story. After Alex called the police, I can't believe that him and Connie just left it there so this is the story continued a few weeks later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an idea I had at the end of the episode which was amazing! I cannot wait until next week need more! I'm actually going to continue with this story because I'm really enjoying writing it.**

* * *

A few weeks later…

This couldn't be happening Connie thought. How could this be happening? She was over 40 years old, divorced with her child living half way across the world and… she was pregnant.

"Noo no no no" she mumbled to herself placing the fifth positive pregnancy test in a row in her bag.

"Connie is that you? Are you ok?" called Zoe outside the cubicle.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" Connie called back quickly. Flushing the toilet and leaving.

"Ok" Zoe was blatantly unconvinced but walked out anyway leaving Connie on her own.

Connie stared back at her reflection in the mirror and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to overflow. She knew exactly who the father was. Who else could it be? But right now she'd rather the father be anyone other than who it was, including her ex-husband. She knew the only answer really was to get rid of it but with everything that had happened with Alfred she didn't think she could go through with it.

"Get a grip Connie" she told herself "Deal with it later, you can't do it now. Ok" she exhaled the trapped air in her lungs sharply and, picking her bag up, left the toilets and walked back to the EDs reception. Bumping right into the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Oh sorry" Charlie said "Are you ok, you look a little panicked?"

"What? Oh no I'm fine, it's just really busy in here today."

Charlie looked around the ED "It's no busier than normal. In fact…" he added looking over at the seats where only one man sat waiting "I'd say it's quite quiet in here today."

Brilliant Connie, brilliant excuse she thought.

"So do you want to tell me what's really going on. Has something happened with Grace? Is she ok?"

"Yeah Grace is fine. No it's not about her, I just got some news about something. It doesn't matter, it's nothing important." And with that she walked off leaving Charlie standing there a bit confused.

"If you say so" he said to himself.

* * *

"You're pregnant" Charlie stated, closing the office door behind him as he broke Connie from her reverie.

"What?" Connie exclaimed, startled

"Well it was just a guess but judging by you're facial expression I'm right."

"How did you know?"

"I've just had a call from a very worried Alex. God only knows he found my number but apparently you're not answering his calls and he wanted to find out what the garbled message was that you left him on his phone."

"Oh dammit" she remarked covering her face with her hands "I don't even know why I rang him. It was just spur of the moment, I felt like I should tell him but backed out at the last minute. So what did you tell him?"

Charlie stood there looking very uncomfortable "You told him didn't you?" Connie exclaimed "When he rang you, you had no right Charlie!"

"Well he does have a right to know"

"Spare me the ethics lesson."

"Well I haven't told him as such but he knows something's up"

"Wonderful"

"How long have you known?"

"This morning"

"Oh right" he said briefly, causing Connie to look at him to try and read his expression.

"What?" she asked when she gave up, which didn't take that long.

"Well it's just maybe all a bit sudden. Maybe if you talk it through with Alex…"

"I'm not having this baby Charlie. I've already ruined my daughter's life and it's not like I'd be any better with a second child-

"You haven't ruined her life-

"And Alex can hardly have them, can he? My child will be brought up on dirty money from illegal operations."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, since he called the police, you'd have thought he would have gone back into your good books" said Charlie.

"What do you take me as, he was performing illegal operations."

"You're one to talk."  
"What are you talking about Charlie?"

"You actually expect me to be believe you didn't give Alfred those tablets, just because the police let you go free."

"Excuse me?" Connie said standing up

"Look all I'm saying is that Alex has a right to know what is going on. Look at how many times you've persuaded a patient to open up about something."

How dare you? First you come in here accusing me of killing Alfred when you know full well I didn't and now you're comparing me to some underage pregnant teenager."

"I never said that"

"You didn't have to."

Charlie sighed "Do you know what? Fine, do it your way" he said turning round and storming out of the office.

Perfect, just perfect. The one person Connie thought she could trust in this place had already abandoned her. Or she'd pushed him away. One way or the other, she knew he was right and it was only a matter of time before she submitted and called Alex but she just couldn't bring herself to see why. As much as she tried to take an objective view, she just couldn't act like she would if she was treating a patient.

Connie picked up her phone and toyed with it in her hand. She'd nearly deleted his number when she was on the plane but something had stopped her. At the time she put it down to keeping contacts for Louis' sake but now all she could think of was that it looked like fate. She scoffed at the thought, putting the phone back down on the desk and leaving the office. Now was not the time; if she was going to ring him, she'd ring him later.

The rest of the day went remarkably well and yet Connie was constantly on tenterhooks waiting for something to go wrong. She had, admittedly, avoided Charlie as best as she could, and Zoe as well in case she started to expect anything after what she had heard in the toilets this morning. The more time that passed, the more on edge Connie got however still nothing went wrong. So at the end of the shift Connie had started to let her guard down, which was a very big mistake. She had just walked out of rhesus when she saw him standing at the desk patiently waiting for Louise to come off of the phone. Great, she couldn't avoid him now even if she wanted to.

So, with the attitude that she might as well get this dreaded meeting over with, she approached Alex.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" she asked hoping he wouldn't answer as she expected him to. Why else would he be here though?

"Charlie called me" Of course he did, she thought "He said you were in trouble. I caught the first flight I could. What happened?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you catch the first plane you could? What are you doing here?"

"Connie you know I care about you" he reached for her hand but she flinched and pulled back "Are you in trouble?"

"No I'm fine" she answered shortly "Charlie shouldn't have called you. He had no right."

Louise was obviously no paying attention to the phone call she was in because she was watching Connie and Alex very carefully. Her eyes flickering to and fro between them like she was watching a tennis game.

Connie noticed this and pulled Alex away "Let's talk in my office".

However they didn't quite make it as Alex saw Charlie stood at the nurse's station. "Charlie how are you?" he called walking over to him "I'm confused, Connie tells me there is nothing wrong."

"Does she now?" Charlie said watching Connie glare at him out of the corner of his eye but pretending not to notice. "Well maybe we should go and have a catch up over at the pub across the road."

"Actually Charlie, I was just going o have a talk with Connie but perhaps you'd like to join us seeing as you were the one who called me."

"No no it's alright, I think this is a conversation you should have without me there" he said.

"Oh that's strange Charlie" Connie spoke up "I'd have thought you'd have wanted to be involved because you were the one who called Alex and seemed to be under the impression there was a problem."

"You know I was only trying to help, you got yourself into this mess."

"I'm not in a mess thank you very much. And I'd thank you to not voice my private affairs to the whole department."

Charlie tried not to laugh as he looked round and saw that everybody was watching. "I'll see you later" he said picking up an armful of paperwork and leaving the ED.

"What was that about?" asked Zoe

"None of your business" was the reply she got from Connie. She was so angry with Charlie she couldn't even begin to justify what he'd done. Calling Alex and then practically telling everybody about it. Deep down she knew Charlie was right but she was so overruled with anger that it was blinding her.

"Come on" she said to Alex heading towards her office.

"Who was that?" asked Zoe when she thought Connie was out of ear shot.

"That's none of your business either" Connie shouted back, getting even more annoyed by the second.

"Connie what is going on?" Alex asked as soon as the office door was shut behind them.

"Well" Connie sitting down and resting her chin on her hands. "You see the thing is… Well first of all Charlie really shouldn't have called you and I don't need anybody to do anything for me."

"Yeah I'm starting to get that."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

"I know I know I'm just tired. _I'm_ sorry."

"Ok…"

"And I know this won't change a thing obviously and it means nothing and-

"Stop beating around the bush Connie. What are you talking about?"

She looked away, to the wall on the other side of the office "it's just" her voice broke as she spoke.

"Hey look at me" he said kneeling down next to her and cupping her face in his hand "What's going on?"

She bit her lip and looked directly into his eyes "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Already got the next chapter planned out. Hope you like it so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is a bit weird and it's from multiple POVs. It basically starts with Charlie's POV then switched to ALex's at the same time so the stories run into each other. I hope it makes sense. I also wanted to drag my fav pairing Zax into the story so I decided the could have a bit of an argument which explains what happens later on in this chapter. I've only just realised as well that my first chapter didn't make sense at all with the second chapter. In the first I had Connie calling Alex and in the second Charlie did, so I've sorted that out and re uploaded chapter 1. It doesn't really change anything with the plot. I'm just annoyed I didn't notice it before. That's what happens if you leave the next chapter so long you've forgotten what happened in the first.**

 **Also, I'd like to reply to the guest who left a review saying that Alex didn't call the police on Connie and Charlie. I never thought he did, Alex called the police on the bad guy which explains why Charlie said 'You'd have thought he would have gone back into your good books' at the start of chapter 2. I also can't recall saying 'I can't believe him calling the police' and if you were referring to the summary I meant I can't believe that Connie didn't forgive him after he called them and that their relationship would have continued.**

 **A sensitive topic is touched upon in this chapter and everything that is said is purely the characters views and not mine and I don't mean to upset anybody.**

* * *

 **Charlie**

Connie could be unbelievable sometimes, Charlie thought as he made his way back inside the ED. He'd left something in his locker in his haste to leave but then realised he had to go back in to fetch it as much as he didn't want to see Connie again.

All he'd done was try to help her and he knew he'd done the right thing despite her denial and insistence that she was capable of coping on her own. He had no doubt that she was, but he wasn't going to be the one responsible for not doing anything when something went wrong, she would only blame him if anything did. He could see it in her eyes though that she was grateful even if she didn't want to admit it. But then Charlie realised she probably hadn't admitted it to herself yet so there was no chance she was going to thank him.

He was just walking up to the break room to go to his locker when someone barged into him and nearly sent him flying. He turned around to see Alex marching swiftly out of the department. _'Well that went well then'_ , thought Charlie. He started towards Connie's office to go and find her but stopped himself. It wasn't as if she was going to talk to him and he was getting a bit fed up of always trying to be the good guy but always being the one to get it in the neck. She would find him when she was ready.

Charlie hadn't got much further when somebody else ran in to him. "Watch where you're going" he admonished but he doubt Zoe heard him because she was already half way down the corridor. _'Why is everybody in such a rush today?'_ he collected what he needed to from his locker and left the building at last.

Outside, he himself nearly walked straight into Max who was stood staring at something in front of him. Charlie turned to look at what Max was looking at: "Oh" was all he could say.

"Yeah" Max replied unable to say anything else.

"Sorry mate, erm you've not seen Connie anywhere have you?"

"She was out here a second ago with me."

Charlie sighed, that's what he was dreading "Did you see where she went?"

Max turned round and pointed "Her car" he said before turning back to the scene he was watching play out.

"Right thanks" Charlie said, patting Max on the back once more, feeling very sorry for the lad, and running to his car. He jumped in and spun it around as quickly as possible determined to catch Connie up, he wasn't going to let her get away this time.

 **Alex**

"Why are you telling me?"

"What?" Connie gasped, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and not really registering what Alex had said.

"Why are you telling me?" he repeated

"Well if it was down to me I wouldn't have done" she replied harshly, her defence barricade kicking in "But Charlie wanted to stick his big nose in and he-

"No I mean _me_. Why are you telling _me_?"

Surely that was obvious Connie thought, she opened her mouth to tell him so but he spoke first "It could be anyone really couldn't it. You were that quick to jump into my bed, I could have been anybody. It's not surprising you ended up pregnant to be honest. What's the word you say in England? Slut."

Connie was speechless from the shock "Get out" she said quietly.

"I didn't mean to cause any offense"

"I said get out!" her voice rising in volume.

Alex backed out of the office and began to walk out. He really didn't mean to upset her, maybe that word had harsher connotations than he realised. He picked his speed up walking down the corridor, accidently bashing into Charlie as he walked past. The second the cold air hit him when he got outside the anger and humiliation hit him straight in the face as well.

"Aaagh!" he thumped the wall hard with his fist not caring about the pain that shot through his knuckles "Dammit!"

"Are you ok?" a voice called from his left when he started to calm down. He turned to see the nosy Indian women from earlier "Let me take a look at that hand"

"I'm fine, just a graze"

"If only that's all that could be said for the wall." Zoe walked up to him "I'm a doctor, let me take a look at it."

"Don't you need to be somewhere else?"

"Lucky for you, no I don't"

"I think he would say otherwise" Alex nodded towards where Max was stood, obviously watching.

"He can say what he likes, it's none of his business what I do anymore."

"Bit of a domestic?" Alex smirked

"Who are you anyway?" Zoe asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm a friend of Connie and Charlie's from Budapest. I knew Charlie's son Louis."

"Is that right?" Zoe moved close to Alex, obviously intending to make Max jealous. Fortunately Alex caught on and let her kiss him.

 **Connie**

"What the hell is going on?" Connie said out loud making Max jump. He hadn't realised that she had come to stand next to him and had just witnessed, as he had, the seen unfold in front of them.

"Revenge" Max sighed "She knows I'm standing here as well, so she's enjoying it all the more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zoe. What are you… oh so that's who the mysterious stranger is." Max realised.

Connie nodded unconsciously "I've got to go" she said to Max and taking one last look at Alex turned her back on him and headed over to her car.

Driving away she had time to mull things over in her head. What did Alex even mean by 'I didn't mean to cause any offense' and he was such a hypocrite. She doubted he even knew Zoe's name. When she saw Zoe tomorrow morning… What? What exactly was she going to say to her? Zoe probably had no idea who Alex was either and judging by what Max had said it literally could have been anyone who she was kissing. She was the one who was constantly sleeping around and yet Alex had said that about her. He had no idea who she was, how dare he judge her. If anything Connie was surprised Zoe hadn't ever got pregnant. Then again for all she knew she could have. Why did Alex say that though, and then go and do what he did? Did he know she was standing there like Zoe knew Max was? God she hated men!

Connie pulled into the car park of her destination and then realised where she was. She had admittedly driven on auto pilot but she still hadn't intended to drive here when she set off. She pulled into a car parking space and turned the engine off. Breathing though her nose for a minute to calm down.

She'd hinted to Charlie earlier that she was going to have an abortion but she never meant to do it this quick. It was a mixture of not wanting the baby and annoyance with Alex making it clear he didn't really want it either, that had caused her to come here. But then, she realised, he hadn't really come out and said he didn't want it. At first she had thought he would want a child especially after his first was took away from him like Grace had been took away from her, maybe she thought wrong.

Well after today she wasn't going to give him the choice. He was right, everything had happened too quickly and he knew absolutely nothing about her. Why should she always be the one trying to do everything right. For once she was going to put herself first and she knew what she wanted.

Connie climbed out of the car at the clinic and jumped as another car door slammed shut behind her. She kept on walking but the owner of the car ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Connie you can't do this" said Charlie "Let's think this through."

"I have thought it through".

"No you haven't not properly, and you haven't mentioned anything to Alex."

"You think I care about him Charlie? You think I care about this baby."

"I know you do, because I know you and as much as you try to hide it, I know you care."

"Yeah well I've stopped caring. Now will you please get out of my way?" She didn't wait for him to move but stepped around him anyway.

"I'm not going to let you do this Connie."

"It's not your decision."

"Fine go in then, it's not as if they'll do it today. It doesn't happen that fast."

"I'm not going to change my mind" she said walking and talking at the same time.

"We'll see." Charlie said

"Leave me alone" she told him "You avoided me all day so why can't you do that now?"

"Because I don't want you to go and do something stupid that you're going to regret. It's been a really long day. Sleep on it."

"Why? I'm only going to want to do the same thing in the morning."

"Then if that's the case, I'll drive you here myself."

That stopped Connie "Really?"

"Once you've spoken to Alex obviously."

"Obviously" she carried on walking. They were still bickering when they reached the doors.

"Do you know what Charlie" Connie said moving to her last resort "Maybe the reason I don't trust him as a father is because I can't see many decent fathers surrounding me. You're hardly a good example, are you?" she finished and with that barged into the clinic leaving Charlie stood motionless outside.


End file.
